The present invention relates to a support device to be worn on the hand of a bowler, and more particularly to such a device providing support and positioning guidance for the little finger of the hand when grasping, swinging, and releasing a bowling ball.
The support device of the present invention is formed of a stiff material, such as a hard plastic, sheet metal, or the like, and covers the back side only of portions of the hand. The inside of the hand is essentially unobstructed in its contact and feel of the ball, except for a small flexible fastening strap. This device covers the back of the hand starting approximately from the base of the wrist over the back of the second to fifth metacarpal portion of the hand, a short extension reaches over the back of the third and fourth fingers' proximal phalanges, and a long extension covers the back of the entire fifth or little finger, i.e. over its proximal, middle, and distal phalanges, and beyond. A flexible fastening strap is provided at the base of the device adjacent the base of the wrist to encircle the hand at that point, and a second flexible fastening strap is provided at the short extension portion to encircle the proximal phalanges of the third and fourth fingers. The ends of the third and fourth fingers are unrestrained, as well as the entire thumb and index finger. Thus, the present support device in no way obstructs the grasping of the bowling ball, nor does it in any way interfere with the feel of the ball in the bowlers hand.
Basically the present support device accomplishes three improvements: (1) Because of the stiff backing along the entire little or fifth finger, the bowler is better able to sense and feel the position of the ball throughout the swing, as to whether the hand is "open" or "closed", thereby improving control of the ball release position of the hand. (2) Because of the overall rigidity or bracing of the back of the hand, increased strength is afforded to the bowling hand, and better control of the ball is afforded throughout the swing. (3) Because of the support and additional strength afforded by the device, the hand is better able to move "through" the bowling ball at the point of release, enabling the user to tilt the axis of the ball more forward to impart more effective spin to the ball.
A number of bowling aids designed to assist or brace the bowler's hand and grip, are known in the prior art. The following U.S. patents are illustrative:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,654 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,012 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,029 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,575 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,319 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,736
These devices are all significantly different from the present invention and do not accomplish the same or equivalent results. None of these devices fully and effectively braces the back side of the little finger of the bowling hand, while leaving the front side of the hand essentially free and unfettered to grasp, feel and control the bowling ball.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a hand support for bowlers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a support that braces the back side of the hand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a support wherein the front side of the hand is essentially free and unfettered to grasp, feel and control the ball.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a support which braces the back side of the entire length of the little finger.
And still another object of the present invention is to provide such a support which also braces the back side of the metacarpal region of the hand over the second to fifth metacarpals.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the exemplary specific embodiment of the invention described hereinafter.